Extra Eclipse Chapter Right before epilogue
by Nightsparkler
Summary: This is a fan fiction I wrote for english, it would be the last chapter of the book, but before the epilogue. It is my first fan fiction so it will possibly not be very good. However, I am up for comments and criticism for improvement, hope you like it!


28

Rebecca Parker

11-2-07

**28. TELLING CHARLIE**

"**Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Edward asked doubtfully.**

**No. "Yes." I lied.**

**He turned slightly and flashed me an encouraging smile. I couldn't help but smile back, battling the intense fear thrashing through me. Obviously he caught the worried look in my eyes, and I could see his eyes mimic the fear in mine.**

"**Are you absolu—"**

"**Edward, this is something I have to do." I explained to him.**

"**Not necessarily now, you don't ha—"**

"**Yes," I cut him off, "I do, I just want to get it over with, the sooner Charlie can get his anger out and the more time he'll have to cool down before the wedding, that is if he doesn't kill me first."**

"**Charlie's not going to kill you, I would never allow it, besides everything will go fine, promise." He assured me. Although he must have seen my doubtful look so he asked, "would you like me to call Alice and ask her?"**

"**Sure, maybe it will—"I was interrupted by his cell phone. He swiftly lifted the phone to see who called, he smirked and told me, "Here she is right now." Then he lifted the phone to his ear and greeted her, "Hey, Alice—" She must have cut him off, after a second of hushed speaking from the other end of the phone his expression became confused and disgruntled. He then took the phone away from his ear and turned it off, I could sense something was wrong. After a deep breath he turned to me slowly. **

"**Charlie isn't going to kill you, but I'm afraid you may have to spend a few days at our house." He told me carefully.**

"**That was expected, anything else?" I asked with a sigh.**

"**Well, it will take a couple of days for him to talk to you again, and he is going to call Renee before you get to her, and she will be flying out to talk to you, and me. She'll be mad, but not as bad as Charlie, she'll actually continue speaking to you." He looked at me again, I guess checking to see if I was still all right. I could see his struggle to interpret my thoughts. **

"**Don't worry, that is actually better than I expected, I figured that they wouldn't speak to me for months and would refuse to come to the wedding." I assured him; he smiled at me and squeezed my hand, entwined with his on the seat.**

**Just then we drove into the driveway, and thank any god there is out there that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. "Do you want me to stay or go?" he asked me softly. **

"**This involves both of us so stay, besides I don't think I could do this alone." I told him with a slight smile. He then leaned over and brushed the side of my face lightly. I wasn't getting any better at this, my heart was practically flying and I could hear my breathing becoming more and more staggered, yet again. He flashed that breathtaking crooked smile at me, which did not help my breathing at all, before leaning over to kiss me. To soon, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine and once again assured me "Everything is going to be fine, don't worry." So quickly I missed it he gave me another quick kiss and then was outside holding my door open for me. **

"**As a newborn will I be able to go as fast as you?" I asked him once more of my future life as a vampire. **

"**Probably even faster." He replied.**

"**Faster than you?!" I questioned his reply.**

"**As long as you don't trip over anything." **

"**Well that isn't happening anytime soon, so I won't get my hopes up." We both let out a slight laugh, despite the tense atmosphere.**

**I got ready to jump from the truck, but not before he grabbed my waist with both hands and lowered me down to the ground. Then wound one arm around my waist and led me towards the door.**

**When we got to the door he grabbed the key from under the eave and opened the door. I waited for him until he put back the key then we both walked together into the house.**

"**You better go start packing just in case Charlie decides to come home early." He reminded me. I nodded and headed towards the stairs.**

"**Aren't you coming?" I asked him, he always went with me. **

"**No," He told me with that crooked smile that I love best, "I'm going to make dinner tonight."**

"**Um…Okay, I guess." I replied a bit doubtfully, he'd never been able to cook, no need to. Still a bit disgruntled I walked up the stairs to my room; he must have seen the odd look on my face because I heard a soft chuckle coming from the kitchen.**

**When I got to my room I walked over to my dresser to get out a couple pairs of clothes and pajamas. As I got up to get a duffel bag to pack up my stuff, all I could think about was how much all of this would hurt Charlie and Renee, and then there was Jake. It took me all the strength I have not to cry, I just had to keep reminding myself the promise I made to myself, even though Edward wasn't in here with me right now it still felt wrong. It was very difficult, the wound was just so fresh, it was like a cut that had just got stitches, and each breakdown I had just ripped one more stitch, and I didn't know whether or not it could be sewed back up again, even if it ever healed, it would leave a deep, very prominent scar. I sucked it up fast then got up and started putting my stuff into the bag I had just gotten out. **

**As I was putting all my toiletries in the bag I felt to cold hands slip around waist, then a pair of cold lips at my ear.**

"**Your dinner's ready." He whispered softly into my ear. His breath smelled amazing, yet again. Obviously, I turned in his arms and linked my arms around his neck.**

**I cocked my head flirtingly. "So, what's for dinner tonight?" I asked him.**

**He slipped a slight smile and shook his head. "No, you have to come down and see." I could see the amusement in his eyes as I gave him a truly confused look. Apparently he couldn't wait for me to see because he swept me into his arms, duffel and all, then carried me down right next to the kitchen, the bag right next to me, but not far enough to see what he had made.**

**The excitement in his eyes when he set me down was unmistakable. "Close your eyes." He told me, clearly anxious to show me what he had made. I frowned at him but obeyed his command. He then led me into the kitchen and stopped me somewhere near the table.**

"**Okay, open your eyes." He told me. I did as he said and I could not believe what was sitting in front of me, it didn't shock me one bit Edward had done it either.**

"**Edward it's amazing!!" I complimented him on the setup. The food wasn't anything special, just spaghetti and meatballs, but just the way the table was set up, it was sensational. There was a fancy white lace table cloth and two long white candles on crystal stands in the center of the table. He must have picked flowers from our meadow because they were tucked into the napkins that were folded in a very complicated way. There were even expensive looking wine glasses and china plates and bowls in the middle of the table with the spaghetti and sauce in it. As side dishes he had even put out salad and bread.**

**Just then headlights flashed in the window. "Right on time." Edward commented. I inhaled deeply and let out a very jagged breath. Edward rubbed my back soothingly to calm me down.**

"**So you ready to get fed to the sharks?" He asked me with mock enthusiasm, though I could hear the tension brewing in his voice.**

"**Oh, sure." I answered sarcastically, though I was sure he could here the fear in my voice. He took my hand and kissed the ring he had given me.**

**As he was doing this Charlie opened the door and greeted us enthusiastically, "Hey, kids!"**

"**Hey." I greeted him, my voice a bit shaky.**

"**Great setup, wow!"**

"**Edward did it, he made the spaghetti too."**

"**Mmmm…" He replied, losing the happy tone, he still hated Edward for what he had done last year.**

"**So…let's eat it before it gets cold." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Charlie nodded, took of his jacket and put down his gun then came and sat down at the table. Edward and I joined him. He could clearly feel the tension rolling off of me and took my hand under the table.**

**We all began eating, Edward even, just for show most likely. A bit later I cleared my throat and I numbly felt Edward squeeze my hand under the table, he knew I was about to tell him.**

"**Dad," I managed to get out, "Um…we have something to tell you." I said carefully. Charlie could tell it was something big because I was nervous and I saw him swallow his entire mouth full of food whole. The only reply he managed to get out was "Mmm…"**

**I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the explosion, if Edward had have been human I would have broke his hand with my grip on it by now. My voice was slow and cautious, "Edward and I are getting married."**


End file.
